It is known in the art relating to engines to provide a cam phaser for varying the timing, or phase angle, of a valve actuating camshaft relative to a crankshaft by which the camshaft is driven. In general, such cam phasers are relatively complex and costly as well as adding to the size and mass of the associated engine.